kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Universe of Kingdom Hearts
Quote: "Realm of In Between The Realm of In Between (or the Realm of Twilight) is the third Plane of Existence in the Kingdom Hearts series, and lies between the Realm of Light and Realm of Darkness. Thus far the only known Worlds to exist in this plane are: Traverse Town, Castle Oblivion, Twilight Town and The World that Never Was. Each world tied closer to the Realm of Light or the Realm of Darkness, with the exception of Twilight Town, which exists exactly in the middle. Yen Sid's Tower also exists in this Realm." And then there's the image: Dan da Man36 17:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) the meridian's actual name is dark margin. that's the cutscene in days and the name it has when you use a cheat. I screwed that one up, my bad. So about the dark corridors... Maybe the other members can detect the dark corridors use in the castle since he did went to twilight town once he was out.--Masgrande 07:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wonderland Portal Should we mention Alice from Wonderland? When talking to her in Kingdom Hearts, she mentions she arrived in Wonderland after falling through a hole. This lead Sora to theorize that there are "other methods of inter-world travel besides Gummi ships". This could mean that some Worlds have portals to other worlds in specific locations, either naturally-occuring wormholes or rifts resulting from spatial distortion or disruption. That last theory doesn't really need to be included, since it has no canon basis. But maybe we should mention that Alice got to Wonderland through a portal from her own world. --Cyberweasel89 18:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's just like the Underworld, it's a different world inside another.--Masgrande 07:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) renders Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days party members? Strange senetnce Sayin that the Realm of Nothingness is the fourth Plane of Existence is strange (and paradoxical). If it's the Realm of Nothingness is the realm of non-existence. That sentence should be removed.Redeemer & Destroyer 00:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Done.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sperate Articles Why can't Realm of Light, Dark Margin, and etc can't had their own articles? --Cococrash11 07:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I think they did at one point, but I don't know why they were merged. I can only assume the articles weren't good enough on their own.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 05:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Any Good World Ideas? I say we play a game! List which Disney worlds you would like to see in the next kingdom earts game, even though since BBS just came out the next one is probably years away, but who cares. Anyway, you list your worlds then comment on it or about other people's posts, you won't get anything but it should make the excrutiating wait alot less boring. I go first: Worlds *'Toon Town (Roger Rabbit)' *'Terabithia (Bridge to Terabithia)' *'Prydain (The Black Cauldron)' *'Hinterlands (the nightmare before Christmas)' 1. Toon Town would be a place that would require much editing to be made "kid friendly" like Smart Ass' name being changed to Wise guy like in Disney Land. Plus since there is six weasles they could be split in groups of two and fought as bosses, along with Judge Doom being the final boss. Eddie Valient would be absent and Roger Rabbit the assistance and later a summon. The whole 4 sets of bosses in a row reminds me of Olympus Coliseum. This would be EPIC 2. Terabithia would be a creative place to go to with Jess and Leslie and since the port royal was already used the same human character outline and cinemitography can be used for the humans. The final world boss could be the dark Master from the film. 3.Prydain- Simply chosen for the Horned King boss battle that would come along with this world. 4. Two sections of the Hinterlands, Christmas Town and Halloween town, have appeared already, so why not give it the official name and possibly visit Easter, Independance Day, Valentines Day, Thanksgiving and St. Patrick's Day Towns. Mainly for a little explaination. I'd also make The two other Titans appear in the Olympus Coliseum and make Bolt, and Figment (purple disney dragon of imaginations) summons aswell as introduce Mickey's long lost enemy The Phantom Blot, The Phantom Plot and Figment don't appear in films but seeing as their diverting from their methods lately, Sparky Ex. 221 coming from the Lilo an Stitch sequel which had never happened before, anything is possible. (Leviathan657 05:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC))